奇跡(Kiseki)
by Carmina Lehahiah
Summary: Los milagros no siempre ocurren directamente, ni se dan de manera rápida. A veces suelen estar allí, solo que el dolor del alma no lo ve. Ella se convirtió en la luz dentro de su oscura alma, en su milagro de fe. Por eso a si tuviera que pactar con el mismo demonio nunca dejaría que se la llevaran de su lado. Adv: Posible Ooc en algunos personajes.
1. Milagro uno

奇跡(Kiseki)

_Los milagros no siempre ocurren directamente, ni se dan de manera rápida. A veces suelen estar allí, solo que el dolor del alma no lo ve. Ella se convirtió en la luz dentro de su oscura alma, en su milagro de fe. Por eso a sí tuviera que pactar con el mismo demonio nunca dejaría que se la llevaran de su lado._

**_Carmina Lehahiah_**

* * *

1· Milagro

**No podría decir si el destino lo había planeado. **

El sol mañanero, brillante y cálido se filtraba por las aberturas de la fina cortina color vino-tinto que adornaban aquella alta y grande ventana. La poca luz dio de lleno en el rostro pálido y varonil de aquel muchacho tendido boca arriba en la cama matrimonial situada en pleno centro de la habitación. Una habitación grande y sin muchos lujos. A un lado de aquella cama, encima de la mesa de noche justo en el afeitar del mueble un despertador digital comenzó a sonar.

Una mano cubierta de vendas lo tiro de lleno contra el piso. El pequeño aparato cayó haciendo un golpe seco contra el suelo, haciéndose pedacitos. El muchacho de unos ojos profundamente negros sin inmutarse por lo sucedido, continúo observando fijamente el techo blanco de la habitación, como venia haciendo toda la noche. Cerró la mano en un puño sintiendo el dolor punzante de las heridas en sus nudillos, luego debajo de su rodilla pudo sentir también el ardor que había logrado causarle aquel bate de beisbol.

No sabe cuanto tiempo duro de aquella manera estática que tampoco había sentido el dolor en su nariz, labios y costado izquierdo. De repente un fuerte golpe se escucho en la habitación. La puerta se abrió de par en par y él se quedo impasible como había estado durante toda la noche.

—¡¿A que hora llegaste anoche?!— pregunto el intruso irritado. El chico le hecho una mirada rápida y sin prestarle mucha atención volvió de nuevo a fijarla en donde antes lo hacia. — ¡Maldita sea! Te estoy hablando Sasuke. —El intruso estaba enojado, muy enojado. Se adentro de una vez a la habitación y halo las cortinas, dejando entrar por completo la luz solar.

El muchacho en la cama se sentó. Llevándose una mano a sus azabaches cabellos lacios. Cortos atrás, largos delante enmarcando su pálido rostro. El otro soltó una exclamación de sorpresa al verlo claramente. Se acercó al muchacho alargando su mano hasta aquella mejilla llena de raspones.

—Déjame en paz, Itachi—de un grosero manotón Sasuke alejo el gesto del otro.

—¿Otra pelea cierto? —reprocho Itachi, un joven parecido a Sasuke. Ojos negros, piel blanca, un poco más oscura y cabellos negros lacios, largos amarrados a una coleta justo en la nuca. — ¿Es que no te cansas te meterte en problemas? ¿Qué diablos te pasa, Sasuke? —

—¡Largo de mi habitación!—

Sasuke, más bajo que el otro, lo empujo camino hacia la puerta. Sí Itachi estaba enojado, él estaba peor. No solo estaba enojado, estaba completamente cabreado, con aquel frente a él. ¿Quién era él para decirle algo? Nadie, no era absolutamente nadie para decirle nada.

—Debo tratarte esas heridas— trato de conciliar Itachi, un poco calmado y preocupado.

—No te metas en mis asuntos.— impuso el mas bajo, sacándolo por completo de la habitación. Aventó la puerta con fuerza y luego dio un golpe a la misma. Hiriéndose aun mas las heridas de la mano.

* * *

Al salir del baño se quedo observando la prenda doblada, perfectamente planchada y limpia. El uniforme escolar de su nueva escuela, camisa blanca, falda y chaleco verde. En el cuello de la camisa estaba el símbolo de una hoja, emblema oficial del instituto. Lo miro otro rato más, perdida en sus pensamientos.

No estaba nostálgica por dejar algunos amigos en su ciudad natal, que va. Ella era un chica solitaria, claro que tenia algunas amistades pero nada para asegurar que has encontrado alguien en quien confiar plenamente.

Camino hasta la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Pasados unos quince minutos estaba lista mirándose frente al espejo. Escucho un golpecito en la puerta.

—Adelante— convido a pasar.

—¿Cariño estas lista?— pregunto un hombre de cabellos blancos, con un parche en uno de sus ojos y un cubre bocas. Ella sabia que le estaba sonriendo a pesar de no ver su sonrisa.

—Si, ya estoy lista Kakashi—

—Papá. Soy Papá, Sakura— reprendió suavemente.

—Solo me entreno para cuando tenga que llamarte en la escuela, Papá— le sonrió

—En tal caso deberías llamarme Kakashi-sensei. Sin embargo no importa, puedes llamarme Papá si deseas— el padre atravesó la habitación y le abrazo fuertemente.

—Papá… Eso no seria correcto—

—Si, claro como digas. Baja a comer, aun es temprano pero es perfecto para que conozcas la ruta y tu aula de clases. Y baja a comer ahora— Kakashi beso la frente de su hija y se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando fue apresado por unos brazos enroscados en su dorso.

—No quiero que estés preocupado. Voy a estar bien, vamos a estar bien. Por favor, no vuelvas a mirarme de esa manera—

El peliblanco abrió los ojos con sorpresa y poco después sonrió. Acaricio los brazos de su hija y se dio media vuelta acariciándole los cabellos rosados a su chica. Le miro aquellos ojos verdes idénticos a los de su madre. Aquel color de ojos que tanto amo, que tanto ama.

—Se que vamos a estar bien. Pero promételo Sakura si deseas volver, si no te sientes cómoda aquí. Regresaremos, no hay discusión en eso—

—Tranquilo, lo prometo —le sonrió abiertamente y luego lo halo fuera de la habitación. —Vamos, vamos quiero saber con que otra cosa deliciosa me vas a degustar esta vez— rompió en carcajadas ante la mirada de pocos amigos que le envió su padre.

—Graciosa Sakura, muy graciosita —

Sin embargo su hija tenía razón, era un asco en la comida. Gracias a dios que había ido al supermercado por la noche.

El auto se detuvo en el estacionamiento. Un lugar grande con suficientes puestos para estacionar, pero que a esas horas de la mañana aun no estaban ocupados.

Ella suspiro y peino sus largos cabellos rosados, intentando disipar los nervios. Su padre la vio de reojo y sonrió con ternura. Su hija podría aparecer fuerte e irrompible pero era una chica solitaria y frágil, él lo sabía. Sakura solo intentaba no preocuparlo, ella cumplía con el deber que era de su padre. Ella lo protegía. Kakashi se sintió estúpido, un mal padre.

—Iremos juntos a la dirección — le dijo él.

—Claro. Pero recuerda Hatake Kakashi eres un profesor, quizás mi profesor. No quiero acoso paternal aquí, ¿De acuerdo?— dijo Sakura con voz firme

—No me pidas que te vea como una simple mocosa, Sakura... ¡Eres mi bebe!- Kakashi miro a su hija con determinación.

—No, no soy una bebe Papá —suspiro— Solo no me avergüences en público.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Intentare no demostrar mi amor en publico— dijo lastimero el padre.

—Yo no hablaba de eso...

Kakashi le sonrió ampliamente al ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas, se inclino hacia ella y tomándole cariñosamente de las mejillas le dio un cálido beso en la frente. Sakura devolvió el beso en la mejilla y sonrió con felicidad a su padre.

* * *

Pedaleaba poco a poco camino a la escuela. Sintiéndose estúpido. La rodilla le dolía, maldijo a los sujetos que lo habían sorprendido por la noche camino a la casa de su mejor amigo, un rubio de ojos azules y sonrisa contagiosamente alegre, Namikaze Naruto. Todo un dobe.

Se juro que la próxima vez los dejaría peor de lo que los había dejado. Maldijo de nuevo, estaba cansado, fatigado. Todo por culpa del idiota de Itachi y su abuso de irrumpir en las habitaciones ajenas, no es como si hubiese estado durmiendo, pero la soledad le daba un poco de tranquilad, al menos eso pensaba. Además llegaría tarde ese día.

Escucho cerca una campana que reconocía claramente, era la campana de la bicicleta del idiota de Naruto. Un poco ñoño en ese aspecto por llevar algo tan infantil como eso en su vehículo. Pocos segundos después escucho la irritante voz del dueño de aquel molesto sonido.

—¡Sasuke!— saludo con una sonrisa el rubio. Colándose a un lado del azabache.

—Dobe — susurro con vista al frente y con su voz seria y arrogante.

—¡jum, Teme! —contesto el otro fingidamente molesto.

Siempre era así entre ellos. Eran rivales pero también amigos, uno complementaba al otro. Sasuke era como la oscuridad de la noche y Naruto como la esperanza del sol a medio día. Al menos eso decía el poético del abuelo del rubio, Jiraiya. Pero ambos sabían que ese lazo era mucho más fuerte, eran almas gemelas, eran hermanos. Porque sí, no solo puedes encontrar tu otra mitad en el sentido estrictamente amoroso, ellos eran uno y a la vez dos personas. Era un indescifrable vínculo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? Vas tarde al instituto— pregunto extrañado el rubio.

—El idiota de Itachi me retraso—

Sasuke nunca daba razones de sus acciones, pero de eso se excluía al rubio mejor amigo. Con Naruto, el azabache podía ser el mismo, podía ser el solitario, melancólico, vacio y roto Sasuke.

—¿Volvió a decirte algo? — el azabache asintió— Jiraiya también, no deja de joderme con eso de que mis padres estarían muy decepcionados de mí, ¿y que? No puedo sentirme como un maldito porque ni siquiera los conocí. El viejo piensa que juega sucio, pero la verdad no me interesa.

El azabache lo observo por unos minutos, Naruto había fruncido el ceño como pocas veces lo hacía. Le sonrió amigable, como el también pocas veces lo hacia.

—¿Una carrera al instituto?— le invito.

—Seguro. Con esa rodilla herida no podrás hacerme trampa. — le sonrió para luego patalear con fuerza.

—Eso es trampa, dobe— el también se hecho a la carrera tras el imbécil de su amigo.

En esos momentos se sentía como el Sasuke de seis años que sobre sus patines cada mañana hacia carreras con el rubio para llegar de primero a la escuela. Su madre lo seguía en auto, junto a su hermano Itachi. Cuidando de que ambos niños no saliesen lastimados. Su madre sentía un especial cariño por Naruto y una vez Sasuke pidió que su madre lo llevara a casa a vivir con él, sin embargo su padre se enojo. "Naruto tiene casa Sasuke, deja de molestar". Lo sabía no era idiota, además Naruto le había dicho que no podía dejar a su abuelo solito. Y por si fuera poco el rubio vivía al lado.

Ahora a sus dieciséis años la situación le pareció absurda. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando tenía seis años? El dobe era estresante que imaginarlo viviendo bajo el mismo techo... Seguramente ya lo hubiese asesinado. Sí de por si ya lo estresaba porque en su casa se escuchaban sus berridos de loco. En fin, Vivian cerca y Sasuke tampoco podía quejarse mucho prácticamente se la pasaba en casa del rubio.

El resto del camino habló de su próxima pelea o "combate" como le decían ellos dos. Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba un castaño de sonrisa "estúpida" y mucho peor en carácter que Naruto, había coqueteado con la novia de un supuesto pandillero de otra escuela y se había formado una grande, donde según palabras del rubio: "no solo humillaron a Kiba, teme. También insultaron al instituto, a nosotros". Así que ellos como parte del "club" debían salir a darse a respetar.

—Luego le partiré la cara a Inuzuka— aseguro el azabache.

—No jodas Sasuke, lo han dejado bastante mal —

—Y yo lo dejare peor ¿en que estaba pensando al meterse con la puta de otro instituto? —

Para Sasuke pelear era un desahogo. Una liberación, con esos pequeños matones podía descargar todo el odio que llevaba acumulado. Sin embargo, pelearse por un lio de "putas" no le era nada honroso. Porque sí, Uchiha Sasuke estaba orgulloso de cada una de sus heridas de combate y de su fuerza descomunal.

Camino junto al rubio de ojos azules, con las manos en los bolsillos y el bolso cruzado en su pecho. "mierda" debía decirle al rubio que ese día tenia practica de Beisbol. Tenia que idear un modo de hacerle saber el asunto sin que el Namikaze lo llamara cobarde, no porque le tomara importancia sino porque podría llegar a otros oídos.

Naruto entro primero al aula, sonriendo y saludando a los demás estudiantes. Él entro luego asintiendo en forma de saludo a Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru y enviándole una mirada colérica a Inuzuka Kiba.

Él no acostumbraba a hablar con nadie mas que no fuese Naruto. A veces conversaba con Shikamaru porque era el único con el que se podía hablar seriamente. Se metía en las peleas solo por desahogarse y por defender al rubio de su amigo. Solo eso, no le interesaba que le habían hecho al Inuzuka.

Todos le decían el frio y asocial Uchiha. Las mismas chicas que años atrás, cuando ingreso al instituto se la pasaban como sanguijuelas ahora le huían cada vez que él les dirigía la mirada. Paso luego de que golpeara a un chico frente a ellas, "Sin razón aparente", claro como no, el sujeto se había metido con lo mas grande que tenían Sasuke, su madre.

Camino entre sus compañeros sin mirar a nadie y sin recibir o sentir mirada alguna. Sin embargo al estar frente a frente de su asiento, el cual a pesar de ser de dos personas siempre lo ocupaba el solo, ahora estaba ocupado por una chica de extraño cabello rosa. Se acerco con su aura asesina encendida y golpeando la mesa atrajo la atención de la muchacha.

—¡Buenos días! Debes ser Uchiha Sasuke ¿no? Seré tu nueva compañera, Hatake Sakura —Con la voz cantarina y una sonrisa encantadora se presento.

A pesar de que él quería causar un susto a la chica, fue él quien quedo perplejo ante semejante gesto. La observo fijamente por unos segundos, sintiendo los latidos del corazón más rápidos. Ante la idiotez que pensó, sacudió su cabeza y dirigió su mirada severa a los grandes y dulces ojos color verde que lo miraban expectantes. Luego lanzo su mirada fría a sus compañeros, quienes se habían alertado y esperando alguna reacción. Chismosos decía Sasuke.

Se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar y la miro fijamente.

—¿Qué hace en mi asiento? —ante que todo la educación.

—Te-te lo dije soy tu nueva compañera —respondió después de unos segundos y visiblemente nerviosa

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? —

—Me lo dijo el director —

—No me tutees. ¿De acuerdo? —la chica no le respondió — ¿De acuerdo? —volvió a decir.

—Sí —

Se sentó a su lado dejando un espacio grande entre ellos. Minutos después entro la profesora de Biología, Mitarashi Anko. Entre gritos y regaños la clase se ordeno y la profesora antes de comenzar con sus lecciones, llamo la atención de los jóvenes.

—Me imagino que muchos se han dado cuenta ya, pero igual seguiremos el protocolo. A partir de hoy se incorpora a su clase... Hmm, deja ver como te llamas... —Comenzó a buscar en la carpeta que le habían dado en dirección. —¡oh cierto! Eres la hija de Kakashi- sensei. Hatake Sakura ¿Quieres venir al frente de clase por favor?

Sakura se levanto deprisa, haciendo que el libro de biología de Sasuke cayera al piso. Avergonzada se agacho para recogerlo pidiendo disculpas pero el azabache fue mas rápido y lo toma, no sin antes susurrar Eres una molestia. Sakura con la mirada fija en el piso se puso en marcha hasta el frente de clase.

—¡Buenos días! Soy Hatake Sakura tengo dieciséis años y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes —hizo una leve inclinación y sonrió un poco.

—Oye Sakura-san, ¿ese cabello es natural o teñido? jajaja —se burlo un compañero.

—Es natural —respondió entre dientes un poco enojada.

—¡Bienvenida a la clase Sakura-chan! —exclamo el rubio Naruto. Sakura le sonrió un poco mas alegre, pues se vio contagiada de la sonrisa del rubio.

—Bueno eso es todo, toma asiento al lado de Uchiha. Bueno mocosos comencemos con los temas que irán para el examen final — todos comenzaron a susurrar y exclamar maldiciones — llegaste en buen momento Sakura

Mientras Anko-sensei escribía en la pizarra, Sakura a duras penas podía seguirle el paso. No porque fuese lenta, floja o estuviera asustada del contenido, no porque ni siquiera sabia de que se trataba. Sino porque podía sentir la mirada oscura y penetrante de su compañero de asiento. Por una extraña razón que desconocía ella le había caído mal al muchacho. Sentía el corazón latir rápido y los nervios disparados por todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke le comenzó a observar de reojo al comienzo. Se quedo mirando su cabello intentando hallar alguna raíz de un color diferente a ese extraño color rosa. Sabía que era de mala educación hacer aquello pero que más daba. Por otra parte, no sabia porque la miraba tanto era estúpido pero ahí estaba viéndola descaradamente. Y sintiendo el lento escribir de su compañera en el cuaderno. Si no le seguía el paso a Anko-sensei se quedaría sin copiar la mitad de las cosas. Suspiro, a aparte de extraña era una lenta. Sintió un papel impactar en su cuello y supo que venia de unos asientos diagonalmente atrás. Lo tomo entre sus dedos y llevándolo debajo de la mesa leyó.

Deja de mirarla de esa manera Teme, la vas asustar . Sasuke levanto la mirada, el rubio lo miro con el ceño fruncido y susurro. No seas amargado con la lindura . Sasuke lo ignoro y levantando su mano derecha saco su dedo medio. Él rubio lanzo una exclamación indignado.

¿Lindura? ¿Ella?

Bueno sí, era bonita pero el no iba al instituto hacer amigo de nadie. Además ella había frustrado su plan de permanecer todo lo que quedaba de año solo en su asiento. Desde allí se podía ver el campo de beisbol de la escuela. Cuando la clase era muy aburrida y afuera disfrutaban de un partido él lo miraba desde allí, pensando y sintiendo que estaba abajo bateando.

El timbre del receso sonó. Anko-sensei no tuvo la oportunidad de decir nada porque ya la mayoría había salido corriendo. Tomo sus cosas y se retiro. Él Uchiha con paciencia metió sus cosas en su bolso y se levanto rápido, al hacerlo lanzo los cuadernos de su compañera de asiento al piso.

—¡Oye! —exclamo enojada y mirándolo feo.

Sasuke le dio una mira de reojo e ignoro sus reclamos. Naruto le susurro al oído cuando paso a su lado Eres un Teme, por eso no consigues novia. Tan buen partido que se veía para ti luego de ello se agacho para ayudar a la chica. Él reanudo su camino sin voltear a mirar.

Qué tonterías decía Naruto. Él y esa chica, nunca.

**Lo que Sasuke aun no sabia era que no por nada existía el dicho, "Nunca digas nunca"**

**Pero estaba seguro que en ese momento no comprendí lo mucho que cambiaria mi vida luego de ese encuentro natural.**

* * *

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están? Sí, sí se que aun no termino "lo que dejamos atrás" pero hace mucho tiempo tenia planeado realizar una idea loca, loca que se me metió en cabecita y no pude descansar hasta sacarla. Enserio les digo que costo muchísimo. **

**Esta historia es un poco diferente: Me he querido enfocar, aunque no se toque como tal en los primeros capítulos, he querido focalizar este fic en Sasuke y los problemas familiares. En una especie de doble o contraparte. La familia Hatake compuesta solo por Sakura y Kakashi (Sí, le he cambiado el apellido) y la de Sasuke. **

**Quizás Sasuke se veía un poco gruñón, frio y malnacido con Sakura pero no quiero que se queden mucho con esa imagen quiero plasmar un lado mas bonito de él. Además que ya verán otras sorpresas. **

**Espero que les guste tanto como les gusta "lo que dejamos atrás" incluso más. Bueno esperando que no se me haya quedado nada por fuera, las invito a dejarme saber que tal les pareció este primer capitulo. **

**Gracias, Bye bye.**


	2. Milagro Dos

奇跡(Kiseki)

**Carmina Lehahiah**

* * *

2. Milagro

Habían pasado solo dos días desde que Hatake Sakura había llegado al instituto de Konoha y había causado revuelo no solo en su aula de clases. No era una chica muy habladora ni sonriente pero era educada y carismática. Mas que todo, los alumnos de Konoha tenían años sin recibir algún alumno nuevo, por lo tanto, Sakura representaba una nueva distracción. Varios chicos habían intentado coquetearle hasta que escucharon que era hija del nuevo profesor de literatura, el cual desde su llegada no se había ganado a muchos "fans". Entre muchos de esos chicos que la cortejaban de alguna manera, estaba uno de un grado superior, Rock Lee. Un chico de extraño corte de cabello y excesiva energía.

Rápidamente se unió al grupo de chicas de su salón. Un de ellas era Hyuuga Hinata, una chica bonita de ojos perlas y cabellos negro, extremadamente tímida. La otra chica era Yamanaka Ino, una rubia coqueta de ojos azules y actitud traviesa. Ambas se habían acercado a ella a la hora del almuerzo y sostuvieron una conversación agradable. En medio de la conversación apareció un comentario por parte de la rubia que a Sakura le llamo mucho la atención.

—¿Qué pasa con Uchiha-san? – pregunto intentando no sonar interesada o chismosa.

—Es un chico de lo peor. Frio, manipulador y para nada agradable, ya lo has visto tú, nada mas como te trato.

—Ino, Sasuke-san es chico malinterpretado, él...

—Así que... –ignoro Ino las palabras de Hinata. Y observando fijamente a Sakura continuo hablando – Así que no te fijes en él, es todo un patán.

Sakura estaba segura que esas palabras estaban impregnadas de rencor y celos. Sin embargo lo ignoro, ella no estaba interesada sentimentalmente en el Uchiha, apenas lo acaba de conocer. Cierto era apuesto, quizás el chico mas atractivo que haya visto en su vida pero estaba segura que su situación o relación con el chico era nada mas y nada menos que escolar. Por ello había decidido pagar la hostilidad del chico con sus buenos modales, -buenos días Uchiha-san- , -hasta luego Uchiha-san, no recibía respuesta pero ella no las esperaba.

Era el último día clases por esa semana, viernes añorado y tan buen amado viernes. La última clase era historia con el profesor Sarutobi Asuma. Presto suma atención a todo lo que decía el docente, ella no era de esa ciudad así que la tenía bien difícil para los exámenes finales. Cuando el profesor hacia pausas, aprovechaba para observar a todos sus compañeros, unos estaban dormidos y hasta roncaban como el caso de Uzumaki Naruto. Por curiosidad observo de reojo a su compañero de asiento, este mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana. Sin vergüenza se acerco un poco para ver aquello que llamaba la atención del Uchiha, rozó su codo con el brazo del chico y ante el contacto el muchacho clavo su oscura mirada en la de ella. Y en vez de intimidarse se avergonzó, volviendo a su posición anterior –bien alejada- con pena y un rubor en las mejillas. Pero que curiosa había sido.

Chismosa, aprovechada, Sí esos dos calificativos sonaban muy Gay desde el punto de vista de un hombre. ¡Vamos! Los hombres no acusan a las mujeres de esa manera. Sasuke solo estaba intentando reprimir las emociones de sorpresa y vergüenza cuando sintió el roce y luego observo esos ojos grandes, verdes brillantes y grandes. "por seguridad" rodo la silla alejándose un poco mas de ella.

Al sonar el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases, todos los alumnos salieron rápidamente de las aulas. No era para menos estaban contentos, por fin llegaba el fin de semana.

A pesar de no exteriorizarlo como sus compañeros Sasuke no era indiferente del hecho. Sobretodo porque tendría la casa para el solo todo el fin de semana. Podría levantarse tarde, lavar su ropa, asear su cuarto, leer un libro en cualquier parte de la casa y cuantas cosas se les viniera a la cabeza porque iba a estar solo. Su "familia" se iría de viaje y la casa quedaría sola para él. Sin las risas y vomitivas palabras de afecto de su madrastra, sin las preguntas hipócritas de Fugaku, su padre. Tampoco estaría los reproches de Itachi o la presencia de su hermano menor. No tenia que posponer sus cosas por el simple hecho de no verles la cara.

Estaría solo. Sintió un peso en su estomago al llegar a esa conclusión. Y dejo de sonreír por unos segundos pero luego recupero su sonrisa altanera.

—¡Hey! Dobe ¿quieres ir mañana a mi casa? – Naruto le sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes y afirmo con la cabeza. Luego de unos segundos arrugo el entrecejo y su boca hizo un puchero malcriado.

—Pero no te ayudare a limpiar nada, ¿okey? – aseguro firmemente y Sasuke asintió de mala gana.

Siempre que la familia de Sasuke salía y el quedaba solo en casa, invitaba al rubio. Pero la invitación no era gratis, Sasuke disponía del tiempo y la resistencia física de su amigo para obligarlo a que lo ayudara desde limpiar su habitación hasta el baño. Claro que luego reivindicaba el trabajo con un buen plato de Ramen hecho por sus propias manos.

Como todos los viernes, Sasuke pasaba por el centro de la ciudad antes de ir a casa. Se había instalado en una banca del parque ha relajarse un rato. Dando chance a que su familia terminara de irse. Sin embargo pasadas las seis de la tarde comenzaron a llegar las amorosas parejas a comerse allí mismo a un lado de él. Se vio rodeado de tanto espectáculo que decidió emprender el regreso a casa.

Lleva los auriculares puestos y la música a todo lo que permitía su reproductor de música cuando un fuerte empujón lo envió de lleno contra el suelo, amortiguando todo el golpe con su trasero. Y falta más, pensaba el Uchiha, también tenía que aguantarse el peso del atacante.

—¡Ay dios! Lo siento, lo siento. No fue mi intención.

Sasuke no podía escuchar la disculpa porque se encontraba mirando el cielo oscuro. Llevo sus manos hasta los hombros de aquella persona y obligando a mirarlo para matarla con la mirada.

Un shock. Se quedo mudo y con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa.

La persona que lo había empujado, era Hatake Sakura. Su compañera de asiento. Leyó de los labios de la chica un "Sasuke-san"y vio sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa, vidriosos por un repentino llanto, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el pecho agitado. Se le quedo observando por un largo rato con el corazón latiendo rápido y un malestar en el estomago, que erróneamente identifico con enojo.

Apoyándose en sus codos, levanto a la chica de encima y esta quedo sentada en sus piernas.

—Puedes por favor pararte – le dijo con todo el enojo que se cargaba.

—¡oh! Lo siento – Sakura se levanto lentamente y luego de acomodarse la falda, extendió su mano al muchacho.

—Oigan ¿están bien? – escucho Sasuke decir a un transeúnte al quitarse los auriculares. Muchos se habían acercado a ellos.

Ignorando la mano de la chica se incorporo, sacudiéndose la ropa y revisando que no se haya roto nada. Sin más, comenzó a caminar sin prestarle atención a las palabras de la multitud.

Dio solo veinte pasos cuando fue detenido por la manga de su camisa. Volteo enojado.

—¿Qué quieres? – pregunto molesto.

—Lo siento, Sasuke-san. Me perdí y un sujeto pretendía hacerme algo, lo golpee y salí corriendo. No me fije en nada... yo...Estaba... asustada... yo. –Sakura intentaba contener los sollozos.

—No me importa, no es mi problema.

Continuo caminando con Sakura pisándole los talones. **¿Pero que demonios le sucede a esta chica?** Pensaba el Uchiha molesto.

—¡Demonios! –grito exaltado luego de unas cuadras. Observando a una Sakura sonriente. –Deja de perseguirme, no me sigas.

—Es que estoy perdida. Necesito que me lleves a una parada de autobuses.

—¿Disculpa, he escuchado necesito? Por quien me tomas, no soy tu guardaespaldas.

—Pero eres el único que conozco con el que me encontrado.

—NO ES MI PROBLEMA. Busca ayuda de otra persona. –se volteo dispuesto a correr si podía así alejarse de Sakura.

—¡Por favor! Sasuke-san solo déjame en la parada de autobuses.

Sasuke la miro de pies a cabezas. Estaba temblando del frio, puesto que no llevaba chamarra. Sus rodillas estaban maltratadas lo cual demostraba que no solo se había caído cuando lo empujo a él. Había restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Sí, todo confirmaba que la muy idiota se había perdido.

Él no era ningún príncipe, ni siquiera se le acercaba a un chico caballeroso. No quería hacer la buena acción del día, ni tampoco ganarse el cielo. Pero no era un mal tipo tampoco, el hecho de que no se llevara bien con los chicos de su instituto no quería decir que fuese un asocial o un maldito. Bueno, quizás lo de asocial si fuese cierto en alguna medida, odiaba los grupos grandes. Estaba seguro que se arrepentiría de aquello. Pero que mas daba, el autobús estaba de camino a su casa.

—La parada esta de camino a donde voy. No puedes decirle a nadie de esto.

—Entiendo tienes una reputación que cuidar ¿no? –bromeo Sakura.

—Y principalmente, mantente callada.

—Gracias Sasuke-san. Prometo devolverte este favor.

—Solo con olvidarlo y dejarme en paz estaremos a manos. Molestia.

Sakura pretendía replicar. Ella no era ninguna molestia ni pretendía serlo, pero él era su única salida. No podía confiar en otro desconocido, aunque el Uchiha no era tampoco su mejor amigo.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro sin decirse ninguna palabra. Sasuke se detuvo y señalo el lugar a la chica. Ya había un autobús cargando pasajeros. Sakura se inclino levemente dándole las gracias y antes de disponerse a subir por completo pronuncio unas palabras que causaron un dejavu en el Uchiha.

—Eres un buen chico, Sasu-chan- rio tiernamente y termino de subir.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra y con las palabras haciendo eco en su mente. La maquina de la memoria lo llevaron a diez años atrás.

_Gracias por cuidar de mis flores, les dedicaste lo mejor de ti. Mamá esta orgullosa de su príncipe. _

_No fue nada –sonrojado desvió la mirada de su dulce madre. Quien rio ante las expresiones del menor._

_**Eres un buen chico, Sasu-chan**_

_Mama...-se quejo. No me digas Sasu-chan, tengo siete años._

_Siempre serás Sasu-chan para mi – aclaro riendo la mujer de cabellos oscuros, tan parecida al él._

Sakura se sentó del lado de la ventana, observando a un petrificado Uchiha y pensó que este había quedado así de la rabia que le tuvo que haber dado por las palabras de ella. Fue un ataque de valentía y sinceridad que le dio para pronunciar esas palabras fuera de su mente y articularlas en voz alta. Seguro el Uchiha la estaba maldiciendo por aquella "burla", llamándole por un diminutivo empalagoso. Suspiro de alivio. El Uchiha y su malgenio le habían caído como anillo al dedo luego de todo lo que le había pasado.

Primero se había cansado de esperar a su padre, el cual estaba en reunión de docentes. Segundo, al subirse al autobús tomo el que no era, el cual le dejo al otro extremo de la ciudad, vía opuesta a donde ella vivía. Tercero, se había acercado a un sujeto que no parecía un mal tipo, para preguntarle por una parada de buses, pero cuando este intento acariciarle el hombro le dio un fuerte golpe en sus partes bajas y salió corriendo. Cuarto, en aquel intento de huida, porque el tipo la estaba siguiendo, se cayo un par de veces antes de toparse con el Uchiha, mandarlo al piso y caer encima de él en una pose vergonzosa. En esto podría resumirse su regreso a casa, pero estaba feliz de haberse conseguido a Sasuke. Sintió un cálido fuego aparecerle en el cuerpo cuando pensó en ello y sonrió. Porque Ino había dicho que aquel chico era un asocial desinteresado y nada amable. Y para ella, aquella acción decía mucho de Sasuke, un chico amable tras una coraza de orgullo, soberbia y tristeza. Porque eso inexplicablemente era lo que siempre se leía en esa oscura mirada y ella se sorprendía de la curiosidad que le embargaba por saber el motivo de aquel sentimiento y por verlo sonreír aunque sea una vez.

Lunes, el día más odiado por todas las personas y en especial por el cuerpo estudiantil de Konoha. Aunque no se escapa de ello algunos profesores como Mitarashi Anko.

Uchiha Sasuke llego temprano como de costumbre. Con su semblante alterado y un humor de perros. Hatake Sakura apareció minutos antes de que sonara el timbre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, saludando a todos sus compañeros y en especial a Sasuke, quien se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada. Sakura se sintió feliz de ser ella la única en darse cuenta de aquel gesto y tomo asiento a su lado, un poco más cerca de él.

Sakura se lo había prometido. Se haría amiga del Uchiha quiera este o no.

La razón del humor de ambos estaba conectada sin que ellos lo supieran. Sakura había recorrido el centro de Konoha por unos frescos, maduros y limpios tomates. Llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarlos cerca de una dulcería y no solo eso, sino que a buen precio. Sasuke por su parte, había salido tarde a sus acostumbradas compras por culpa del **dobe de Naruto**, quien lo entretuvo con el estreno de un nuevo videojuego. Bueno, no toda la culpa era del rubio pero cuando no consiguió sus tomates frescos, maduros y limpios, casi asesina al pobre de Naruto. Pero eso solo era la mitad de las razones por las que estaba así de malhumorado. La otra mitad, era culpa de la cosa con cabellos rosados que se sentaba a su lado, es decir de Hatake Sakura.

Duro toda la noche del viernes y sábado soñando con la muchacha. Estaba seguro que ella lo había embrujado y estaba dispuesto a ir a un Chamán o brujo para que le quitara el hechizo. Esa explicación sonaba estúpida viniendo de él, pero no podía darle explicación a que durante dos noches hubiese soñado con el encuentro una y otra vez. Tenía que ser cosa de alguna maldición.

Aunque pensándolo un poco mas, nada era como antes desde que ella había llegado y se lleno de rabia por eso.

Era la hora del almuerzo y algunos chicos observaban como Sakura caminaba de un lado a otro como si buscase a alguien. Ino y Hinata le preguntaron pero ella solo les sonrió y siguió su camino.

No esperaba conseguirlo allí. La biblioteca estaba casi sola y además era hora del almuerzo. En la mesa mas alejada del lugar, un pelinegro con anteojos estaba concentrado en una lectura de física cuando sintió un agarre en su muñeca y el ser arrastrado del lugar.

—Espera, espera –dijo deteniéndose a la salida de la biblioteca- ¿Qué crees que haces?

—Vamos Sasuke-kun, te tengo una sorpresa.

—¿Qué? No me gustan las sorpresas. Déjame en paz. –grito alterado llamando la atención de los pocos estudiantes atónitos que veían como el Gran Uchiha Sasuke, el gran dolor en el trasero era halado de la mano por una jovencita.

Sakura dio gracias que la distancia hasta el salón fuese mínima porque el Uchiha estaba poniendo mucha resistencia, claro que el no sabia que ella poseía una fuerza descomunal que había partido mas de una nariz en su antigua escuela. Entraron al aula y ella cerro la puerta, sentó al Uchiha y destapo la caja de almuerzo que se encontraba frente a el, dejándole ver una pasta con tres albóndigas y mucha salsa de tomate casera. Coloco los cubiertos a un lado y lo miro con una sonrisa.

Sasuke estaba desubicado e impresionado. El olor del tomate le inundo de pronto las fosas nasales y su estomago no pudo resistir al sabor, dando un gruñido. Pretendía hablar pero fue callado por la chica.

—Es un pago por tu amabilidad en acompañarme la noche del viernes. Me tengo que ir pero espero de corazón que te comas todo. Lo he hecho con... con mucho...-estaba mas que nerviosa- dedicación. Es todo, hasta pronto.

Se dio media vuelta y salió del aula sin poder ocultar su rostro rojo por la vergüenza. Al ver tal detalle y escuchar las palabras de la chica, Sasuke se sonrojo un poco, pero inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza. **¿Qué demonios me pasa? ¿Qué me estaba haciendo ella?** Claro, la respuesta era clave, todo lo que estaba pasando recientemente era culpa de Hatake Sakura.

Vio el platillo y interiormente rio. Al probar el primer bocado sonrió un poco y pronuncio quedamente "no sabe mal" mientras le echaba un vistazo a la silla del lado.

Por una línea que apenas dejaba ver un poco del aula Sakura lo vio sonreír, fue una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa pero algo fue. Sonrió también sintiéndose feliz porque a Sasuke le había gustado su comida. Sin borrar su sonrisa se fue camino a la cafetería. Uzumaki Naruto la vio sonreír cuando paso por un lado de ella. Y al asomarse al salón comprendió. Sonrió también feliz al ver una sonrisa amplia y de gusto en amigo.

Pero antes que Naruto llegara hubo alguien que no le agrado aquello. Un padre celoso y sobre-protector.

* * *

Hola, buenas tardes.

Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.

Agradezco a:

**The Uchiha Queen**

**KatherinaKusa**

**The Mortician Daughter** – Gracias por tú consejo, es agradable leer que no solo te gusta lo que escribo sino que también critiques. Eso sin dudas es un buen aporte a mi persona como escritora.

**Elaine Haruno de Uchiha** –gracias por también seguirme en este fanfic. ;)

Tambien agradezco a toda persona que se haya tomado la molestia de pasarse y leerlo. Gracias.

Esto es todo por los momentos, nos veremos pronto.

Bye, bye.

**Carmina Lehahiah.**


	3. Milagro tres

奇跡(Kiseki)

**Carmina Lehahiah**

* * *

**3. Milagro.**

El despertador sonó a las 5:00 am, haciéndolo brincar de la cama y caerse. **"justo cuando me estoy quedando dormido, ¡Genial!, **pensó irónicamente mientras se sobaba el golpe que se había dado con la mesa de noche. Se levanto con lentitud y tomo una toalla limpia para darse un baño de agua fría.

El agua fría le despertó el cuerpo y la mente. Mientras se lavaba el cabello todo lo que había pasado un día antes comenzó a quebrarle los pensamientos. Por algún medio el director Sarutobi del instituto Konoha se había enterado de su deseo de estudiar en la universidad más prestigiosa de la ciudad de Konoha, La Universidad Anbu; al igual que se había enterado de su opción académica, medicina. No había ningún inconveniente en ello sino en que actualmente su promedio estaba bajo. Tenia en cuenta que ello significaba un problema hasta para presentar la prueba de admisión y que tenia que esforzarse ese ultimo trimestre y su ultimo año de escuela. Tomando en cuenta que el conocía todos los pormenores le extraño cuando fue llamado por la profesora Mitarashi Anko.

_—Sarutobi-sensei sabe lo inteligente que eres y que no vas a tener inconvenientes para nivelar tu promedio en lo que te queda de instituto. _

_—Entonces para qué me enviaste a llamar – pregunto confianzudo._

_—Voy a ser sincera, tú conducta es una mierda. Desde hace dos años no haces mas que meterte en problemas con Inuzuka y Uzumaki, y eso no te esta favoreciendo en nada para lo que deseas a futuro. _

_—No entiendo – claro que entendía pero era mejor hacerse el tonto._

_—La Universidad Anbu no solo exige un buen promedio sino una conducta intachable y tú tienes todo el expediente llenito. Eres un buen deportista, una de las estrellas de beisbol y por eso sabes que no has sido expulsado pero…_

_—Intentas decirme que debo dejar que otros vengan y me humillen, ¡Vamos! Pensé que me entendías. – dijo enfadado – A la universidad solo debe importarle mi índice académico. _

_—No seas un mocoso Uchiha, es tú futuro lo que esta en juego. Además, andar de delincuente repartiendo golpes y rompiéndole la madre a los estudiantes de otros institutos no es dejarse humillar. Ya estas sobre aviso, Sarutobi-sensei esta dispuesto a borrar tu historial de conducta si cumples con tú parte. _

¿Ser un chico bueno desde ahora, comportarse adecuadamente?. Él no era ningún delincuente, pero tal cual como se lo dijo a Anko-sensei, si otros idiotas iban a humillarlo el no se iba a dejar. Aunque tenia que admitir que mucha era su culpa. Tanto él como los amigos de Naruto se la pasaban frecuentando sitios donde los problemas llegaban solitos y era algo que no podía evitar como la vez aquella cuando Naruto empujo la bebida de un tipo y este intento obligarlo a lamerle los zapatos. Él de inmediato salio en defensa de su amigo. Se halo el cabello de tan solo recordarlo. Le había dado hasta en la madre aquel sujeto. Eran muchas las historias que podía contar, como el hecho de que siempre había imbéciles esperándolo fuera del instituto por alguna pelea pasada, en busca de venganza. Aunque sí era cierto, la mayoría de esas peleas las podia evitar. No quedaba de otra.

Otro punto en su cabeza, un clavo que se martillaba cada día más desde exactamente un mes era uno con ojos verdes y cabello rosa. Desde aquel encuentro nocturno, su compañera de clases se había auto proclamado su amiga. ¡Sí hasta la había pillado viéndolo en clases! ¡Joder! Aquella situación lo tenia mega nervioso. Y no, no se hagan ideas, tenia sus razones para estar paranoico. Sasuke no quería volver a pasar por aquella etapa de su vida donde era el blanco romántico de muchas féminas las cuales hasta intentaron un día violarlo.

Se había sacado de la cabeza eso de un posible embrujo. Ni que fuese idiota para pensar en esas cosas, aunque si las pensó, pero bueno la cuestión era que Hatake Sakura estaba siendo un ser demasiado molesto y perturbador de su paz interior. Aunque contradictoriamente a todo lo que le molesta de ella, su voz chillona, sus preguntas, sus ojos que lo dejaban paralizado, su cabello rosa, sus regaños, no podía olvidar el sabor de aquel platillo de agradecimiento que le hizo la chica. Suculento, exquisito, delicioso, no existía una palabra exacta para definirlo y las palabras con las que pudiera definirlo quedaban vacías ante el sabor.

—Sakura…-susurro con rencor por ponerlo a pensar en ella de esa manera. - ¡Mierda! – exclamo cuando le cayó champú en el ojo.

—¡ah….! – bostezo una segunda persona en el baño causando que un enojado Sasuke abriera la puerta de la ducha. — ¿estas bien, nii-san? –pregunto un pelinegro de unos doce años.

—¡¿Qué…Qué diablos haces aquí bastardo?! Largo, me estoy bañando. –le grito fuertemente.

—Me estaba meando…-dijo como si nada el chico terminando de hacerlo lo suyo en la taza del baño— Listo, por cierto – encaro a su hermano mayor- ¿Quién es Sakura?

—¡Largo! - Sasuke muy cabreado le lanzo el envase del champú pero su hermano fue mas rápido al salir huyendo…"**Maldita sea, maldita sea" **gritaba pues aun le seguían ardiendo los ojos.

El menor salió topándose con su padre quien de inmediato señalo a la puerta del baño. Se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender a su padre que no sabia nada.

* * *

Kakashi despertó tarde, media hora después de la estipulada en su alarma, como siempre. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró a Sakura preparando el desayuno con una radiante sonrisa.

—Buenos días, Sakura – saludo, tomando asiento en la pequeña mesa para tres de la cocina. Se quedo observando fijamente a ésta, dándose cuenta que cuando la compro para la nueva casa había olvidado que solo había dos personas. Sakura y él.

—¿A que hora pensábamos despertarte? – Y ahí comenzaba el día del sensei. – Son las 6.30 tenemos poco para llegar a tiempo. Yo soy una alumna y puedo darme el lujo de ser un poco irresponsable, pero tú, no señor. Eres un docente, se supone que debes de ser responsable y llegar a tiempo a tus clases…

—Ya, ya –corto fastidiado por el regaño- Me quede despierto hasta tarde porque tuve que revisar algunos exámenes.

—Aun no estamos en el ciclo de exámenes. –cuestiono su hija.

—Pues yo sí – afirmo él mientras daba un sorbo a su café negro.

—No te creo – dijo encarándolo la pelirosa.

Sakura era una buena chica, atenta y responsable. Mientras que él era un padre que intentaba dar todo lo que podía pero de verdad, " cuanta falta me haces, cariño" se dijo pensando en su esposa. Sakura seguía mirándolo fijamente y no dejaría de hacerlo hasta que él confesara. Dejo salir un suspiro resignado.

—Ok, ok. Me distraje leyendo – aunque fue una confesión a medias.

—¡Papá! –chillo de inmediato la chica. Kakashi ya se veía a venir la situación – tiene que darte vergüenza leer esas cosas bajo el mismo techo que tú hija.

—¿Y donde quieres que lo lea? ¿En el instituto? –

Ambos se quedaron callados, Sakura dio media vuelta para terminar de servir la comida. Se ruborizo al recordar el como una vez por error había leído uno de los tesoros de su padre. La colección Icha Icha.

—La próxima vez, levántate temprano. –concluyo la pelirosa al terminar de servir y sentarse en la mesa.

* * *

Sasuke esperaba a Naruto en las escaleras de su casa. Jiraiya lo había invitado a pasar pero prefirió mejor esperar fuera, "**como se tarda el muy imbécil". **Escucho la puerta de la casa de al lado abrirse y sin poder evitarlo volteo a mirar. Era su casa y de ella salía su hermano mayor Itachi, con su típico e impecable traje negro y su inolvidable portafolios, seguido de él iban su madrastra, una mujer de piel extremadamente pálida, ojos cafés y cabello negro junto a su bastardo hermano menor, Sai. Un chico de doce años, que heredo la piel pálida de su madre y los ojos y cabello azabache de los Uchiha.

Vio como Itachi revolvía los cabellos del menor y este le sonreía con esa sonrisa tan falsa que no sabia como era capaz de engañar al idiota de su hermano mayor. Los adultos se despidieron y cada uno abordo su auto. No habían terminado de perderse a lo lejos los autos cuando salió su padre. Éste le sostuvo la mirada y hasta la sonrió, Sasuke desvió su mirada irritado.

El oportuno Naruto salió de casa masticando aun el desayuno y abrochándose los botones de la camisa.

—Es mucho pedir que seas decente y te vistas y comas como una persona normal lo haría – le regaño el Uchiha.

—Buenos días, Sasuke gruñón…. ¡Buenos días! Fugaku-san -agito la mano saludando al hombre.

—Buenos días para ti también, Naruto –kun…Sasuke – El mencionado ignoro a su padre.

—Vamos que se nos hace tarde

—Puedo llevarlos al instituto -ofrecio de inmediato el adulto

—Jejeje, seria bueno no crees Sasuke. –de inmediato se arrepintió hasta de pensar lo que dijo, cuando vio la cara cabreada de Sasuke.

—No, no somos unos chiquillos. Metete en tus asuntos – encaro a su padre y luego comenzó a caminar.

El rubio y el padre se quedaron viendo caminar al Uchiha menor

—Discúlpelo Fugaku-san, ese teme. Estoy seguro que no quiso decir eso.

—Descuida

—¡Piensas venir o no dobe! –grito el Uchiha

—Calla teme ya voy. Hasta luego

—Fugaku le dedico una media sonrisa y lo despidió con la mano. "**¡Que bueno que Sasuke tiene a Naruto"**. El rubio alcanzo a su amigo y no resistió las ganas de darle un golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa dobe?

—Teme, tú padre esta siendo amable

—Pues que se meta su amabilidad por…

—¡Hey! Hablo enserio…Debes hablarlo Sasuke. Tú al menos tienes a un padre que se preocupa por ti.

—Yo no le pido tal cosa. – como siempre su altanería por delante.

—Yo no tengo a nadie – dijo deprimido el rubio.

—¿Y Jiraiya que?

—No es lo mismo. Lo sabes, es mi padrino pero no hay un lazo más allá que eso. Quizás sea como mi abuelo pero…no es lo mismo, no es lo mismo.

Sasuke se quedo callado. Aunque Naruto no dejara ver cuanto le dolía haber crecido sin padres, él conocía a su mejor amigo y sabia cuanta falta le hacia a veces tal lazo. Algo dentro de su corazón de hielo se deshacía cuando su amigo se deprimía de esa manera. Rodeo el cuello de Naruto con un brazo y con el otro le revolvió los cabellos.

—Lo importante de todo es que me tienes a mi – modestia aparte. Y con su sonrisa Uchiha instalada.

—Eres un bastardo - aunque lo había insultado y se sentía con ganas de ahorcarlo, se sintió mucho mejor al ver una sonrisa radiante que tal vez no llegaba hasta sus ojos azules pero si despedía sinceridad.

* * *

Las clases de educación física en el instituto Konoha eran las más esperadas por los estudiantes varones, quienes no tenían pudor para mirar con lo ajustado y pequeño que era el uniforme femenino, las buenas curvas, glúteos y senos de las chicas. En el caso de las chicas, la reacción estaba dividida, mientras unas se morían de ganas por ver a los chicos sudando y luciendo sus buen formados cuerpos, otras odiaban las clases por considerar una tortura los excesivos ejercicios físicos a los que eran sometidas por el profesor de la asignatura, Maito Gai.

Gai-sensei, formo los equipos para un partido amistoso de voleibol. El Uchiha quien no tenia ánimos no pude quedarse fuera porque justo ese día habían faltado muchos alumnos. Era un chicas versus chicos. Yamanaka Ino dio el saque de inicio y pasados unos minutos iban ganando las chicas.

—Las chicas son muy buenas – se lamento el gordito del salón. Akimichi Chouji.

—Y están buenas…Mírale las tetas a Hinata, las piernas a Ino…ese culo de la nueva esta para dejar las manos grabadas en el – Fantaseaba Suigetsu con su peculiar vocabulario

Al escuchar esto, la mirada de cierto azabache se enfoco en la espalda de cierta pelirosa, bajando y deleitándose la vista con un redondo trasero, ni muy grande ni muy plano, perfecto. Él no era un pervertido pero tenia que admitir; además era hombre, que lo dicho por Suigetsu era cierto. Tenía un trasero que de solo verlo le picaban las manos para…

"**un momento, ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? **"Se regaño Sasuke.

Al otro lado de la cancha…

—Aunque Uchiha-kun de miedo el cuerpazo que se gasta se marca tan bien en el uniforme de educación física –cuchicheaba una chica detrás de Sakura.

—Imagínate cuando esta en el de Beisbol, se le marca un trasero…jajaja.

—¡Ah…! –suspiraron embelesadas – Es todo un idiota pero esta tan bueno…-dijeron ambas chicas para luego reírse.

Sakura no pudo quedarse con la curiosidad y observo a su compañero de asiento. La camisa blanca del instituto debido al sudor se le marcaba al cuerpo, dejando a la vista de todos, los músculos bien tonificados y marcados del chico. Además de que no podía negar que se veía atractivo sin el formalismo del uniforme escolar regular. Se ruborizo al ver como él chico se levantaba la camisa acalorado y dejaba ver su blanca piel expuesta.

"**Me va a dar algo" **pensó sin apartar la vista.

Matsuri, la líder del equipo oficial de voleibol le envió el balón al Uchiha quien pensaba regresarlo con mucho mas fuerza. "¡**Jodete!" **exclamaba para sus adentro. El balón iba directo a él y él ya tenia justo la trayectoria cuando uno de sus compañeros lo empujo y sin vacilar ni un poco. "**igual va con demasiada fuerza, no podrán pararlo. Aunque me hubiese gustado que cayera justo en tu cara, Matsuri" **era realmente un chico malo. Golpeo con fuerza el balón, pero en vez de dar contra el suelo, una cabeza de cabellos rosados lo amortiguo cayendo inconsciente.

—Mierda…-susurro al ver a quien había ido a parar la pelota.

Todos los estudiantes se congregaron alrededor del profesor quien revisaba a la chica. Angustiados por la forma tan abrupta de cómo había caído.

—Eres un bruto Uchiha

—La culpa es de ella por andar en las nubes – se defendió.

—Sasuke-kun – lo llamo el profesor, al tener su atención- Lleve a la señorita a la enfermería.

—¿Por qué yo? – se opuso de inmediato.

—¿Si, por qué él? – cuestiono el pervertido de Suigetsu.

—Usted le golpeo con el balón, usted se hace responsable. –fue la simple respuesta del profesor.

Gai-sensei levanto a la chica y la deposito en la espalda de Sasuke. "**Mierda, ésta como pesa"**

—Avísenos cualquier cosa –despidió el profesor- Los demás retomen el juego….

* * *

Sasuke caminaba lentamente porque la chica pesaba un mundo. Bueno estaba siendo exagerado, pero si que pesaba. Lo iba a dejar jorobado. A mitad de camino por poco y se le cae, así que para sostenerla "Sin querer" la tomo por su redondos glúteos. Estaba seguro que la cara se había puesto sonrojada por el hecho. Y al hacer presión para subirla, apretó con ahincó sintiendo todo un pervertido. Lo bueno la chica esta inconsciente.

La enfermera lo recibió con su habitual parsimonia y estuvo tentado a gritarle que donde dejaba la carga. Al ver al inpaciente chico le indico que la dejara en la camilla que daba a la ventana y se sentó a un lado para revisarla. Pregunto que había pasado y luego suspiro con fastidio.

—Es un caso común, dejémosle descansar.

La enfermera la hecho una pomada al enorme chichón que se le había hecho en la frente y luego salió del lugar, dejando a Sasuke a cargo.

—Y para que coño le pagan a esta, para andar fumando por los pasillos como una loca – refunfuño enojado.

Un rato despues Sakura abrió los ojos lentamente aturdida por la luz y luego se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del azabache. Lo vio mirando por la ventana y pensó que de verdad era un chico muy atractivo.

—¿Qué me paso? – pregunto

—Te di con el balón…-fue su escueta respuesta. Sin mirarla.

—Jajaja, me diste con el balón…Gracias por traerme.

—Me obligaron.

—Pero igual gracias tontito. –dijo ruborizada.

Sasuke se acerco y vio lo roja que estaba, por inercia alzo una mano para verificar si tenia fiebre e ir a llamar a la enfermera. Sakura le encaro, clavándole sus ojos verdes y brillantes, dejándolo aturdido y petrificado. Como deja a quien la ve Medusa. Como si el fuese un metal y ella un imán, se sentía atraído de esa manera.

Estaba a tan solo cm de tocarla cuando la puerta fue abierta de improviso. Ambos se alejaron rápidamente nerviosos y con el corazón a mil. Aunque lo disimulo bastante.

— ¡Sakura! –Grito Ino- Sasuke…-dijo con rencor al verlo allí

Él le dedico una mirada mucho mas cargada de odio

— Sakura, ¿estás bien? –pregunto Hinata.

— Sí, gracias por venir Ino, Hinata.

— Sasuke-san –saludo la Hyuuga.

— Hmm- fue la respuesta vacía del chico. Al ver que ya nada tenia que hacer ahí opto por despedirse - Hasta luego -

Gracias por todo Uchiha-kun, hasta luego y tranquilo, no te guardo rencor por golpearme con la pelota – dijo Sakura sonriendo. Él bufo molesto, "**Como si me importara"**

Minutos luego de que el Uchiha abandonara la habitación un preocupado, sobre protector y dramático Papá hizo acto de presencia.

—Sakura, bebe… ¿Dónde estas?, ¿Cómo estas? ¡Responde!

Y Sakura sintio que quería desmayarse de nuevo.

* * *

**X:: Kiseki ::X**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**X:: Carmina Lehahiah ::X**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**¡Hola! ¿como estan?. Yo ando muy mal porque en mi país hay huelga de universidades y no he podido comenzar mi 4· semestre. **

**Espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, lo hice rapidin pero con mucho cariño. **

**Gracias a:**

DULCECITO311

Elaine Haruno de Uchiha

Jess Wazowski

Marisa Uchiha

The Uchiha Queen

Kanade Bellamy

**Por sus comentarios, ¡Gracias! Y a todas aquellas personas que leen pero no comentan, también gracias.**

**No aburro mas...Bye bye. ;)  
**


	4. Milagro cuatro

奇跡(Kiseki)

**Carmina Lehahiah**

**X  
**

**4. Milagro.**

El timbre que anunciaba el descanso del mediodía sonó por unos cuantos segundos haciendo que los jóvenes hambrientos salieran desordenados y corriendo con desespero a la cafetería del instituto. Él se tomo su tiempo para ir al lugar, camino con parsimonia por los pasillos recibiendo miradas curiosas de las chicas y de miedo y rabia de algunos varones. Sasuke no era querido por sus compañeros debido a cierto acontecimiento con lo cual se había creado la fama de que era un chico despiadado incluso capaz de llevarse a quien sea al más allá.

Entro a la cafetería con sus manos en los bolsillos, algunos estudiantes le abrieron paso y mientras caminaba sintió la mirada de ojos verdes en su persona. Estuvo tentado en voltearse y encararle con su peor cara pero desistió porque era inútil cualquier actitud fría y déspota con la chica. Ella seguía tratándolo como si nada. Era inútil, su mejor arma era ser indiferente, darle a demostrar que ella no perturbaba su burbuja de "paz".

Quienes lo miraban de reojo jamás pensaron que el actual frio, inteligente y asocial Uchiha Sasuke fue una vez un chico que si bien nunca sonreía era cortes y el blanco de los brabucones. Al llegar al instituto Konoha, Sasuke fue el centro de atención era un chico lindo y atractivo que se robo el corazón de todas chicas, el integrante mas joven en el equipo de beisbol y prometía ser uno de los mejores jugadores. Pero no todo era positivo, algunos varones sentía envidia por ser popular con las chicas, por su porte inteligente y sobretodo por su actitud y esa mirada que decía _soy mejor que todos ustedes. _Enseguida los brabucones quienes eran de grados mayores comenzaron a abusar de él. No porque seas popular eres exento a este tipo de situaciones y Sasuke lo supo de primera mano. Él siempre ponía resistencia y eso siempre le causaba dolorosas heridas. Por mucho que quisiera darse a respetar ellos eran más en fuerza y cantidad. Anko era la única que sabía el comportamiento de los jóvenes y era ella quien siempre socorría a los abusados como a Sasuke. El Uchiha fue el único en cansarse de esa situación y terminar con ello.

.

"_Salía de la biblioteca eran las cinco treinta y ya era hora de irse a buscar a su amigo, el rubio tonto de Uzumaki Naruto quien había sido castigado con horas extras por el profesor del curso, Umino Iruka. Para hacer tiempo él se había ido a la biblioteca a leer un poco. Se despidió de la encargada con la mano y esta le devolvió una sonrisa. Llevaba la mochila en el hombro y los libros que había retirado en los brazos. Al dirigirse al pasillo de la izquierda el cual daba a la salida del instituto se percato de unas chicas esperándolo. Ya estaba cansado de confesiones así que dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida trasera. Estaba próximo a llegar a la puerta cuando fue arrastrado a detrás de uno de los edificios. _

_— Mira a quien tenemos aquí – dijo un chico unos años mayor que él. Sasuke tenía 14 años de edad y el joven 17. _

_Los demás chicos allí, unos tres le miraron y sonrieron. Uno de ellos apago su cigarrillo y se acerco al menor. Sasuke endureció la mirada._

_— ¿Qué haces tan tarde en el colegio, Sasuke-chan? – pregunto con falso interés._

_— No me llames así bastardo. – replico mordaz el Uchiha. El mayor lo miro irritado y le golpeo con la mano abierta en la mejilla. _

_— No me contestes de esa manera, mocoso – _

_— ¡Ja! Piensas que te tengo que respetar, no me hagas reír- respondió en burla el Uchiha. _

_— Oh estos libros son de la biblioteca, que pasaría si los pierdes – dijo quien lo había llevado al lugar. _

_— Regrésamelos - ordeno el Uchiha_

_— Hoy estas muy altanero. Te hacia falta tu dosis de obediencia. _

_— Yo jamás los voy a obedecer, déjenme en paz – Sasuke empujo al chico y se dispuso a caminar pero fue lanzado al piso ganándose un golpe en la cabeza. Le quitaron su mochila. – No toquen mis cosas… ¡Joder! – exclamo al sentir como doblaban su brazo derecho en una llave de judo dolorosamente. _

_— Te quedas quietecito mocoso, solo estamos buscando algo de dinero si coperas te dejamos tranquilo…por hoy claro esta – el chico se rio y los demás lo imitaron. _

_Mientras uno lo inmovilizaba dos zaqueaban sus cosas. Lanzando libros y algunos artículos personales al suelo. Sasuke estaba furioso, molesto consigo mismo más que con los sujetos. Se maldecía una y otra vez por ser tan débil, por no darle un alto a las cosas. _

_— Mira esto, el Uchiha tiene un pañuelo de niña… Que marica eres – se rieron todos. _

_El pañuelo era rosa y tenia bordado sus iníciales en hilo verde. Una mariconada sí, eso mismo había dicho él cuando su madre se lo entrego pero fue el ultimo regalo de su progenitora, días después ella murió y ese objeto tan afeminado se convirtió en su tesoro mas preciado. _

_— Suelta eso, maldito – grito enfurecido _

_— Oh, ¿es especial? – pregunto quien lo tenia en la mano. _

_— He dicho que lo sueltes, no lo toques con tus sucias manos. –volvió a gritar el Uchiha, desesperado y hirviendo de la rabia. _

_— ¿Vas a llorar marica?- los tres se rieron. Sasuke intentaba levantarse del suelo y liberarse del sujeto que lo tenía allí. - ¿Es por que eres marica que no aceptas los sentimientos de las putas que van tras de ti? ¡Jajaja!_

_— Hagámoslo llorar…- dijo el otro, sacando un encendedor y pasándolo suavemente por la tela. Sasuke se horrorizo. _

_— Déjalo, no lo quemes, déjalo…-grito con dolor, desesperado. No podían hacerlo eso a su tesoro. Su madre, ella sonreía tan contenta cuando lo bordaba, sonreía como si todo estaba bien, como si jamás lo fuese abandonar. _

_No, él no iba a dejar que destruyeran algo tan preciado. Ya no más, ya estaba harto de ellos, estaban tocando fondo. _

_Sasuke se logro quitar al sujeto de encima con una fuerza desconocida que le recorrió el cuerpo. Corrió hasta el que tenia el pañuelo dispuesto a quitárselo pero el tipo le prendió fuego y lo tiro al suelo. Sasuke se lanzo contra el piso y con las manos desnudas intento apagar el fuego un nudo incomodo le subió del estomago a la garganta, sentía el corazón pesado y un odio comiéndose su razón, su alma…Su ser. La tela era tan delicada y delgada que en cuestión de segundos ya casi no había nada de el lindo pañuelo, el Uchiha se quemo las manos intentando lo imposible, solo quedo un pequeño trozo, justo el que tenia sus iníciales bordadas. Lo apretó con fuerza en sus manos heridas. _

_Los chicos lo dejaron hacer, incluso sonrieron al verlo intentar apagar el fuego. Uno de ellos libero una carcajada cuando vio lágrimas caer del pelinegro. _

"_**No he podido hacer nada…Madre"**__ pensó el Uchiha. Sintió un vacio en el pecho y un fuego consumiéndose en todo su cuerpo. Apretó las manos formando unos puños en los cuales se marcaban sus nudillos rudamente. Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y apretaba los dientes. La ansiedad y el odio lo envolvieron por completo. _

_— No que no llorabas Uchiha. –_

_— Te hemos hecho un favor al desaparecer esa mariconada, además…_

_Se iban arrepentir…_

_El muchacho no pudo seguir hablando un furioso Uchiha lo lanzo al piso y comenzó a callarlo a punta de golpes en el rostro. Los demás intentaron quitárselo de encima a su amigo pero el Uchiha lanzo un gruñido como un animal salvaje y ellos juraron ver sus ojos rojos. _

_Sasuke sintió un calor intenso recorrerle el cuerpo, unas inmensas ganas de apretar algo con sus manos, de sentir, escuchar los huesos romperse. La venganza supero todo. Lo golpeo en el rostro hasta que el chico quedo inconsciente. Luego se volteo y solo vio a uno de ellos, quien había quedado paralizado por la escena. _

_El Uchiha se reía mientras masacraba a puños al muchacho bajo él. _

_— Maldito…-susurro el muchacho al recibir un golpe en el labio y devolvió uno justo en el estomago. Sasuke se tambaleo por el golpe pero unas fuerzas renovadas lo hicieron lanzarse con todo hacia el muchacho. _

_Uchiha Sasuke estaba fuera de si. _

_Le dio golpes en la cara y recibió unos cuantos también. Lo golpeo con una patada en el pecho y lo lanzo contra el piso, allí comenzó a patearlo para luego darle golpes en el rostro. _

_Cuando Mitarashi Anko, Umino Iruka, el director Sarutobi Hiruzen y Uzumaki Naruto llegaron Sasuke aun daba golpes en el rostro del muchacho, débiles golpes que hacían salpicar sangre a su camisa. Sus cabellos cubrían sus ojos pero podía verse una sonrisa en su rostro. No fue difícil quitarlo de allí, Sasuke se levanto, dejo que los profesores horrorizados levantaran a los chicos. Tomo su bolso y como si no hubiese pasado nada metió sus cosas y tomo los libros. _

_— Sasuke…-susurro Naruto conmocionado._

_— Todo está bien, Naruto – dijo su amigo sonriendo…."_

.

Desde ese día el Uchiha era un chico temido por sus compañeros, el rumor de lo sucedido incluso llego a traspasar las puertas del instituto y fue reportado en los periódicos y canales de televisión. Era tratado como si fuese un asesino en serie, como si fuese el malo del asunto, como un psicópata. Lo peor del caso era que había liberado a los estudiantes de tres escorias y era él al que excluían. Era injusto, al menos así lo veía Naruto, Shikamaru y Shino compañeros del pelinegro quienes nunca dejaron de tratarlo con la misma familiaridad de siempre.

Los chicos no murieron pero si sufrieron una larga y delicada recuperación. Sasuke había sido enviado al psicólogo pero luego de la primera sesión abandono. Él no estaba loco, simplemente había hecho lo que tenia que hacer. Eso si, la experiencia con esa pelea le causo una especie de afición, un desahogo el cual se repetía constantemente con jóvenes delincuentes de otros institutos incluso contra algunos dentro del colegio.

Sasuke era un joven de 16 años de edad, un delincuente juvenil como acostumbraban a llamarle, un buscapleitos y un asocial de primera. Si nadie se metía con él, no tenia razones para meterse con nadie.

— Sasuke…- escucho que lo llamaban, era Naruto que entraba a la azotea.

El rubio camino hasta su amigo, quien se encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la malla metálica comiendo emparedados y tomando una bebida energética. El Uchiha no dejo de comer hasta pasado dos minutos en los cuales su amigo no había pronunciado palabra. Termino de comerse el último trozo de pan y lo mastico lentamente luego bebió un poco y coloco una mano el hombro de su amigo.

A Sasuke le valía mierda el mundo, excepto algunas personas y una de esas personas "privilegiadas" como decía él era Uzumaki Naruto, su único mejor amigo cabe destacar.

— ¿Qué pasa, dobe? - pregunto calmadamente.

— Eh…yo, bueno…La cuestión es…-Naruto inhalo profundamente y solto las palabras de golpe- ¡Hinata se me declaro! – posiblemente en el país vecino lo escucharon.

— Eso es genial ¿no?– apoyo el Uchiha dándole palmadas en el hombro. Naruto se levanto y Sasuke se quedo confundido, se suponía que al dobe de su amigo también le gustaba la niña Hyuuga. – Naruto…

— Hubiese sido genial escuchar de ello hace algunos meses atrás, un año atrás pero no ahora

— No entiendo- el Uchiha también se puso de pie y cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho. – Te gusta Hinata, tengo que escuchar de ello todos los días.

— No, no, no –negó el rubio- me gustaba, pasado. Ahora creo que… me gusta otra chica.

— ¡Vaya! – exclamo el Uchiha. Su amigo era todo un lio. – Bueno no se puede hacer nada, la Hyuuga perdió su chance.

—¿Cómo lo puedes decir tan calmadamente? – el rubio lo miro a los ojos con rabia- Yo sé que para ti es fácil cortarle las alas a las chicas.

— Son unas regaladas

— Sí, exacto. Las chicas que te buscan son unas regaladas o no conocen aun tu historia oscura.

— Naruto…-susurro con algo de incomodidad.

— Pero Hinata no lo es y no quiero herirla.

¿Qué podría decirle él? Qué coño iba a saber el de sentimientos si no esperaba a que las chicas terminaran de hablar y de súbito les decía "lo siento, no estoy interesado en putas" Aunque la verdad era que no estaba interesado en nadie –aun- bien delicadito era ¿no? El pelinegro suspiro. Naruto tenia razón pero qué más podía hacer, si le gustaba otra persona no podía aceptar los sentimientos de Hinata, eso seria incluso más cruel.

— Ya sabes que a mi me vale mierda estas cosas y viniste al lugar equivocado a pedir consejos. Si fuese un caso aislado simplemente te diría recházala y ya pero dobe, es mejor que le hablas con sinceridad así le rompas el corazón.

Naruto se quedo callado y observo a su amigo. Tenía razón.

— Gracias, Sasuke. Tienes mucha razón.

— Siempre la tengo dobe – dijo el Uchiha sonriendo con altanería y recibiendo una mueca de enfado de su amigo. – dime algo dobe, ¿Quién es la chica?

— ¿Qué chica? – Sasuke lo miro fijamente- Bueno por los momentos… ¡No te lo diré! – exclamo avergonzado y con las mejillas sonrojadas. Siendo un blanco perfecto para las burlas del Uchiha.

.

.

Quedaba poco para las vacaciones de verano y lo que seria el fin de año escolar. El ciclo de exámenes había comenzado desde hace dos días y los alumnos del instituto Konoha acumulaban su dosis de estrés y fatiga. Mas no eran los únicos en tal estado, los profesores debían cumplir trabajo extra para corregir y preparar exámenes. A pesar de las muchas horas sin dormir y de tanto memorizar y practicar los resultados de los primeros exámenes fueron desalentadores. Tanto Sakura, Sasuke y hasta Hyuuga Hinata quien se caracteriza por tener un excelente promedio no salieron inmunes al problema.

En sesión extraordinaria los profesores acordaron repetir las pruebas y acompañar los parciales con algunos trabajos en parejas.

Esa mañana la mayoría de los estudiantes del aula 4-A llegaron temprano pues tocaba la asignatura de una de las profesoras más estrictas y quien más infundía miedo en los menores, Anko-sensei de Biología y quien era su profesor tutor. Al correr la puerta el poco barbullo de voces cesaron de inmediato y todos se sentaron lo más decente posible. La profesora camino rígidamente hasta su escritorio, dejando caer sus cosas ruidosamente, en especial una carpeta. Ante lo evidente, pues todos se dieron cuenta que allí se encontraban los exámenes, tragaron grueso.

— Hmmm, por donde debería comenzar el día de hoy…-decía paseándose frente al escritorio – Ah, ya sé. –dijo falsamente contenta- Debería comenzar diciéndoles que ¡por su maldita culpa estoy trasnochada!- señalo con su dedo índice a los estudiantes quienes se encogieron asustados por le grito- cuantas veces no les dije que se prepararan. Creen que ustedes son los únicos que sufren, pues no. Ahora tengo mucho mas trabajo gracias a ustedes, malditos mocosos.

El ser una docente no limitaba a Mitarashi Anko a hablar como le daba su regalada gana a los demás. Es una mujer que dice lo que piensa sin tener "pelos en la lengua" y mucho más si esta enojada y decepcionada.

En medio del regaño la puerta del aula fue abierta. Había llegado quien faltaba, Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¡oh! Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí. – el Uchiha se le quedo mirando a Naruto pidiéndole una explicación. –¿Quieres saber que sucede? Que has raspado tres de los primeros cincos exámenes, eso sucede y no con una nota recuperable. Toma asiento y escucha – ordeno la profesora. Sasuke tomo asiento de inmediato rogando porque no le diera dolor de cabeza a causa de los gritos de la mujer.

— Para su felicidad, no son los únicos que han salido mal, otros cursos lo han hecho hasta peor como por ejemplo el de Kakashi-sensei, Jejeje- se burlo la mujer. Sakura sintió pena por su padre- Así que el director a decidido que se reprogramen los parciales y que se acompañaran estos con trabajos pequeños y en parejas.

Los jóvenes comenzaron a celebrar la buena nueva, aliviados de los posibles regaños que les aguardaban en casa.

— ¡Eso es genial Sensei! – exclamo un emocionado Naruto.

— Sí, bueno tendrán una ayuda. Pero las parejas las decidiré yo. – de inmediato las sonrisas de los jóvenes se borraron. – Oh, donde están esas caritas sonrientes…Jejeje-se burlo la profesora.

Luego de media hora en la cual Anko-sensei se dedico a evaluar y seleccionar las parejas, suspiro al tener la lista. Al comenzar de inmediato iniciaron las quejas, que si no le caía bien tal persona, que si no le hablaba, que si se rompía la armonía, bla, bla, bla…muchas objeciones que rápidamente murieron en las gargantas de sus perpetradores cuando la sensei les envió una de sus miradas envenenadas.

— Uzumaki Naruto con Hyuuga Hinata, Nara Shikamaru con Akimichi Chouji –

— Eso es trampa, ¿Por qué pueden ellos estar juntos? Son mejores amigos.-se quejo el rubio.

— Porque así yo lo decido, Uzumaki…Sigo, Uchiha Sasuke con Hatake Sakura

— ¿Qué? – exclamo alterado el pelinegro.

— Algún problema, Sasuke

— Claro que sí, porque tengo que hacerlo con ella- señalo a la chica quien se encogió en su asiento lastimada. Sasuke estaba siendo muy despectivo.

— ¿Pero que les pasa mocosos? – pregunto enojada- Yo soy la profesora, su tutora, soy yo quien decide y punto.

.

Anko-sensei entrego la lista de las parejas a los demás profesores, rápidamente comenzaron a recibir los trabajos. La primera asignación que les fue entregada era de matemáticas. Sakura tomo la iniciativa y sentada al lado del Uchiha toco suavemente su hombro derecho, sintiendo un hormigueo en el cuerpo por los nervios, ya que desde el primer momento él se había mostrado reacio a hacer pareja con ella. Atrajo la atención que esperaba del pelinegro, una mirada feroz bajo un ceño más fruncido que nunca.

"**Bueno, él siempre parece molesto", **pensó la pelirosa.

— ¿Vas a hablar o te vas a quedar en silencio y mirándome como idiota? – pregunto violento haciendo una mueca de disgusto con los labios al terminar de hablar. Sakura reacciono, se había quedado callada cuando se supone que quería hablarle era cierto pero el no debía hablar de esa manera, no tenia derecho tampoco de decirle idiota.

Sakura lo miro enojada pero no devolvió ninguna palabra, estaba contando hasta diez antes de explotar como pocas veces lo hacia y como últimamente quería hacerlo por culpa del susodicho, quien la ignoraba todo el tiempo y ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no le molestaba tal actitud. Suspiro para relajarse, él la seguía mirando con una ceja alzada, quizás esperando. Cuando iba a hablarle sonó la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases por ese día. Sasuke bufo con verdadero enfado, pues él había esperado lo que ella tenía que decirle, después de todo se supone que iba hablar del trabajo que tenían que hacerse juntos. Había robado algunos minutos de su valioso tiempo. Al no escuchar una palabra guardo sus cosas rápidamente y se dispuso a marcharse.

La pelirosa se había quedado callada porque no sabia como decirle ni que decirle, ¿hacerlo juntos?, ¿Dividirlo? ¿Le gustaría a él reunirse con ella para hacerlo juntos? ¿En casa de él o de ella?... ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS DEBIA SUGERIR!? Sasuke era tan extraño. Se habia mostrado amable con ella cuando la acompaño a la parada de autobuses, bueno amable no es la definición pero tampoco fue un déspota. Luego la lleva a la enfermería, quizás porque fue el quien le pego la pelota pero igual aguardo a que ella se despertara ¿y qué pasaba después? La ignoraba, como si ella no existiese. Al verlo caminar hacia la salida, despejo su mente de dudas y lo llamo. Ahora no podía ignorarla aunque quisiera, tenían algo que hacer juntos.

— ¡Espera!- era mejor preguntarle a él que pensaba hacer con el trabajo. Llamo la atención del pelinegro y de otros compañeros que aun aguardaban en el aula. Se dio cuenta que había sonado desesperada y casi había gritado. Bueno estaba desesperada había un trabajo por hacer y tenia ciertos problemas con el contenido. ¡Que suerte que le había tocado con el oso gruñón de Sasuke! ¡Sí! Era una suertuda — ¿Qué quisieras hacer con él trabajo? –pregunto.

Él se disponía a responderle pero su móvil llamo su atención. Era Naruto y estaba en problemas, otra vez. Bufo enfadado y se dio media vuelta.

—Tú haz lo que quieres – fue su respuesta mientras cerraba su móvil y seguía su camino.

¿Qué hiciera lo que quisiera? ¿Qué diablos significaba aquello? ¿Qué ella lo tendría que hacer sola? ¿Era eso? "**Noooo…." **Grito mentalmente, desesperada.

La sangre en el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a hervir de la furia. Así que pretendía que ella hiciera todo sola. Realmente se había equivocaba, Sasuke no era un chico amable, Hatake Sakura no se pensaba aguantar nada. Recogió sus cosas con violencia y salió del aula marcando el paso de sus furiosas pisadas al caminar.

.

Cuatro días después Sakura entrego el trabajo que contenía ochenta ejercicios. Anko había dicho que eran ligeros trabajos, pero no todos los profesores pensaban lo mismo sobre el concepto de ligero. Ella estaba segura que los ejercicios estaban mal hechos. Y es que no era su culpa, ella era buena en casi todas las materias, "casi" porque en matemáticas era pésima, pasaba año tras año a punta de milagros.

Tampoco hubo nadie que la ayudase. Quien se suponía debía ayudarle se había hecho el tonto, lo que mas le daba rabia es que Sasuke –según algunos- era buenísimo en matemáticas, y eso que nunca se le veía estudiando. Pensó en pedirle ayuda a la segunda mejor en matemáticas, Hyuuga Hinata pero ella también se notaba que estaba muy ocupada en su trabajo. Su padre fue tiempo perdido duro dos noches enteras tratando de realizar dos ejercicios. ¡Okey! Aquella era genética. No quedo más remedio que entregarlo como estaba y rezar a dios para que al menos un poco mas de la mitad estuvieran bien.

— Hatake, Uchiha – llamo la profesora.

Mientras caminaba Sakura se comía las uñas. Sasuke camino unos pasos detrás de ella confundido y sorprendido. Al negarse a ayudarla pensó que ya tenia perdido el trabajo, pues estaba convencido de que a pesar de que Sakura se había mostrado muy amigable con él, lo dejaría por fuera al haber hecho como si no le importara.

Y….Sasuke tenia razón en lo que pensaba. Eso idealizo la pelirosa al llegar a su casa enfadada por la actitud desentendida del Uchiha, pero luego se dio cuenta que no le había molestado tanto que el se negara a hacer el trabajo sino que parecía reacio a estar con ella, como si no le agradara, como si la odiara. Un pequeño sentimiento de dolor se le instalo en el pecho desde ese momento. En un principio vio que aquella era la oportunidad hacerse su amiga.

Luego un lado malsano en la mente de Sakura transformo aquello en venganza. Si iba a aplazar el trabajo no lo haría sola.

— Chicos aquí tienen – la profesora entrego el trabajo y en la parte superior derecha se podía ver un 4 de 10. Sasuke abrió los ojos que parecía como si fuesen a salírsele. Nunca, jamás él había obtenido en matemáticas –por que si en otras materias, como literatura- nota tan baja, nunca. Ni siquiera en los días actuales donde estudiaba nada y su promedio había bajado. Simplemente era bueno recordando las formulas adecuadas y en lógica.

— ¿Qué significa esto? – como siempre el Uchiha no se media en acuerdos de modales y pregunto altanero, como si la profesora hubiese cometido un error.

— Lo que ve – respondió enfadada la profesora- Y significa que ha reprobado el trabajo

— ¿Pero como? – susurro. Todos comenzaron a cuchichear a sus espaldas.

— Debe saberlo usted…- Sasuke aun estaba desconcertado. La profesora suspiro- Les daré una segunda oportunidad pero deben entregarlo por la tarde, eso es todo… Nara, Akimichi –llamo a otra pareja cortando la conversación y enviándolos a sentarse.

Sakura pretendía tomar el trabajo pero fue tomado con violencia por él. Estando sentados Sasuke revisaba los ejercicios, todos estaban malos, las formulas eran incorrectas y hasta había inventado algunas, el 4 le pareció una nota muy alta.

—Pobre Sakura- susurro una chica sentada detrás de ellos.

— Sí estoy segura que el Uchiha lo hizo a propósito. Él es muy bueno en esta materia – dijo otra chica

— Escuche que él se negó a ayudarla, sabiendo lo mal que a Sakura se le da matemáticas.

— Maldito delincuente –

¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ? ¿Qué él lo había hecho a propósito? Pero qué coño hablaban esas perras. Él se negó porque no estaba de humor para nada ¿saber que ella era mala en matemáticas? ¿Por qué tenia que saberlo? Se suponía que ella tenía un excelente promedio. Él no conocía nada de ella aparte de eso "ni quería" –según- su único error fue pensar que ella lo dejaría fuera del trabajo.

Sasuke dejo escapar lentamente un suspiro cargado de resignación. Luego abrió su cuaderno y escribió en el, lo empujo disimuladamente hacia un costado de la pelirosa. Esperaba que nadie lo notara no vaya hacer que se imaginen que le enviaba una nota de amenaza. Con la imaginación que se guardaban sus compañeros.

Sakura percibió el cuaderno y bajo la mirada para leer en una letra bonita y pulcra unas palabras que hicieron que su corazón latiera rápido y se sintiera extraña.

**Lamento haberte dejado sola con el trabajo, no sabia que eras espantosamente mala para las matemáticas. Hablamos al terminar la clase.**

El pelinegro se había debatido en disculparse o no, era un condenado orgulloso pero antes de siquiera rebatirlo ya había escrito aquella palabra en el cuaderno.

.

Al culminar la clase, Sasuke le informo a la pelirosa que él haría los ejercicios pero que ella debía entregarlos por la tarde porque el tenia practica de beisbol. Sasuke se sintió un poco extraño y molesto por estar divulgándole información personal a la pelirosa y por no poder seguir con su plan de hacer como si ella no existiese.

Por otro lado, Sakura estaba contenta. Él Uchiha al parecer había entendido su error y además no se mostraba reacio a hablar con ella.

En fin, el trabajo fue entregado y ellos obtuvieron un 10.

En adelante ambos se dividían el trabajo y cada quien realizaba una parte según sus competencias. Hablaban poco, solo acordaban que temas tomarían y listo, aun así Sakura estaba verdaderamente contenta con su progreso positivo en su amistad y en el producto del empeño de ambos. Días posteriores, Anko-sensei le había comentado que Sasuke debía mejorar su promedio para que el siguiente año presentara la prueba de admisión en la universidad Anbu. Sakura no entraba en si de la impresión. Y así comprendió que Sasuke podría parecer y ser un delincuente juvenil pero tenía aspiraciones a futuro, Sasuke tenía una meta, un sueño por cumplir.

Sasuke había salido del aula para ir a los sanitarios cuando regreso era la hora del almuerzo así que todos sus compañeros estaban fuera del aula. Se encamino hacia su mesa y en su lado había una nota en papel rosa. **"Es de ella" **pensó mirando el asiento continuo al suyo vacio.

**Sasuke-kun, voy a estar en la cafetería de la escuela almorzando con Hinata. Al salir no podemos finiquitar los detalles del trabajo de Química, porque tengo que ir al supermercado así que por favor te espero para hablar de ello y comer un delicioso almuerzo. H, Sakura.**

¿Por qué se empeñaba en ser agrable con él?

Y

¿Por qué él no podia dejar de sentirse ansioso y extraño al recibir su atención?

¿Podría seguir ignorandola?

* * *

"**Hatake Sakura me hacia sentir incomodo, extraño como si no fuese el mismo. Como sí me conociera, como si supiera que yo la necesitaba. Aunque claro en ese entonces me negaba a aceptar que así era. La necesitaba pero eso lo comprendí mucho tiempo después..."**

X

Kiseki – SasuSaku Fanfic

X

Capítulo 4

X

Carmina Lehahiah.

X

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Tenia mucho tiempo sin actualizar y todo es debido a que estaba un poco frustrada porque tenia las ideas pero no tenia los ánimos para escribir. **

**Gracias a todos los que leen mis locuras. Espero que les guste este capitulo. **

**Bye, bye.**


End file.
